A Careless Mistake
by xoxfiresignx
Summary: One-shot. Ron writes a letter, but Pig already has a job to do.


**A/N - written for a writing competition, the prompt being 'A Careless Mistake'. I'm sure this idea has been done many times, but I'm hoping I put a bit of a new spin on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the things I've bought. Which does not include any of the copyrighted HP characters/settings/what-have-you.**

**

* * *

**

**A Careless Mistake**

"Mom!" Ron Weasley yelled in frustration. "Why won't Pig take my letter to Hermione?"

His clothes were spattered with ink, his red hair mussed. The tiny owl was hooting indignantly at his owner from his perch atop a bookshelf. Ron had just spent the better part of an hour chasing his miniscule strigidae around and around the Burrow, much to Harry's great amusement. Ron was dumbfounded; never before had Pigwidgeon so blatantly refused to deliver his letters. The little _otus_ owl was inconsistent and flighty (no pun intended), but could usually be relied upon after some coercion.

This time, however Pig was stubbornly refusing to do anything. He ate all of the owl treats that Ron proffered for him, rubbed contentedly into his hand, but took off as soon as Ron raised the scroll to his leg. Meanwhile, Harry sat at the kitchen table, laughing helplessly.

Molly poked her head around the door and smiled vaguely at her annoyed son. "Because I told him he was _not_ to take any letters until I sent one to Bill." She held up a tightly furled scroll. "Speaking of which, I've finished it." Pigwidgeon hooted happily and fluttered over to her, gripping onto her wrist tightly with one foot and holding out his other leg expectantly. She tapped the owl lightly on the nose with the scroll. "Take this to Ron, dear," she told the owl kindly. "And he'll tie it up and send you to Bill, won't he?" She sent Ron a stern look.

"Why do I have to do it?" Ron bemoaned loudly, glaring back at his mother.

"Because, I need to make dinner," Molly shot back. "But you can go hungry if you prefer, Ronald."

Grumbling, Ron strode to his mother and snatched up Pig and the scroll. Molly smiled sweetly and headed out into the garden, presumably to collect herbs. Ron watched her go, a look of pure venom marring his freckled features.

"All I wanted," he muttered angrily, slamming his mother's scroll down on the table with far more ire than was necessarily required. "Was to send a very important letter to Hermione. But do I get to do that right away? No, of course not, because that would mean I wouldn't be my mother's house elf for _one stinking minute . . ._"

He continued to rage on and on as he tied the scroll to Pig's leg and threw him --- literally _threw_ him --- out the window. Harry just kept laughing, helplessly. He had no control over it; his best friend's ranting was keeping him in hysterics.

"Ron, c-calm d-down," he stuttered, once he found his voice. "It's not that big a deal if your letter to Hermione is delayed for a few minutes."

Ron sighed hugely and sat down heavily in his chair. "You're right, of course. Can I borrow Hedwig to send this to Hermione? I just need to re-read it, first."

Harry nodded, still chuckling, as Ron unfurled the scroll. Ron's face went white, then yellow, then green.

"Oh sweet Merlin." He whispered. Harry frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked, leaning across the table toward his friend, hilarity forgotten. Ron didn't answer; he was now shaking, his limbs trembling uncontrollably. "Ron?"

In response, Ron pushed the scroll toward Harry. The latter picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Bill,_

_Ginny and Ron just got back from picking Harry up. It's always nice to have Harry around, for all of us. It would be even nicer if you could manage a visit before the summer's out. Do you think that's possible, dear?_

_Your father has been messing around with muggle contraptions **again**. It's quite an annoyance, to be frank. . ._

The letter went on in that vein for the rest of the roll of parchment. Harry was confused. Hadn't Ron just sent this letter to Bill, tied to Pig? Then it dawned on him.

"Ron . . ." he began, staring at his green, quivering friend. "What was in the letter you were going to send to Hermione?"

Ron let out an anguished moan and ran to the sink.

- -

"Hey, Pig," Bill held out his hand for the Scops owl, which jumped lightly on his palm and held its leg out proudly. Bill laughed. "Yes, you delivered a letter to the right person, you've done wonderfully." He untied the scroll and brought both it and the owl into his kitchen. "Now you're going to have to wait 'til I write a response, alright?" Pigwidgeon hooted happily and landed lightly on Bill's head, nestling into his hair.

Bill laughed again and unsealed the scroll.

_Love of my life,_

_I've waited too long to tell you this, but it's time it came to light. You are everything to me; I would die if you weren't in my life. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, everything about you. I want to be with you forever and beyond. I apologize for the shortness of this letter, I just needed to let you know and get a response quickly._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Bill sat, sunned. He could barely breathe. What on earth . . ?

He grabbed a fresh roll of parchment, dipped his quill into an inkpot and began to write.

_Dear Mum,_

_I think there's something you need to know about Ron . . ._

* * *

**  
A/N - Nothing ever goes right for Ron, does it? Poor Kid.**


End file.
